


got sand in my eyes (and my shorts too, damn you miya)

by luxnoctre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 392 makes me cry, Atsumu is the mom friend, Beach Volleyball, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu Headcanons, I don't know how to tag friendship, Intense Sakusa, M/M, MSBY Jackals, at the beach!, no beta we die like men, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: On one of their rare rest days, Hinata takes the part of the MSBY team to the beach. Chaos ensures.(or alternatively, do not piss off Sakusa when he is in the middle of relaxing)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 729





	got sand in my eyes (and my shorts too, damn you miya)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me procrastinating on studying by speed writing a crack MSBY au to get all my 392 feels out. Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support~

It started as a passing comment by Hinata, mentioned briefly during one of their water breaks in between drills. Bokuto was talking about how he wanted to go to karaoke with the team, thinking it would be a great bonding experience. That reminded Hinata of his own idea and he told them about how he wanted to go to the beach on one of their rare days with no volleyball practice.

“It’s been ages since I went to one, since we’re so busy with practice,” Hinata explained cheerfully, bouncing up and down with his sweat towel flapping off his shoulders. 

Bokuto, in his usual energetic glory, was all for it. “The beach?” He practically yelled, clapping a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Sounds amazing! Let’s do it.” 

And one thing had snowballed into another and the figurative “sunshine duo” roped a mildly reluctant Atsumu into joining them (it was easy to bribe the prideful setter with promises of sunkissed tans and cold drinks). Then Hinata announced that they just  _ had  _ to convince Sakusa to come with them (“It’s like a high schooler get-together!”) but that was much easier said than done. Sakusa was adamant on his hatred of sand, ocean waves, crowded places, and essentially everything a beach represented. 

“Thinking about those nasty sand particles is enough for me to say no,” Sakusa muttered darkly when the trio posed the question.

“But omi-omi-”

“Don’t call me that,” Sakusa cut in.

“It’ll be so much fun! A real team bonding, you know, and the sand isn’t that bad,” Bokuto finished his argument, blatantly ignoring the icy look Sakusa gave him. Hinata, hanging off of Bokuto’s arm, nodded eagerly, his face bright and pleading. His eyes were so bright, so sparkly that even Sakusa looked uneasy at saying no to him.

In the end, it took them promising Sakusa to buy an entire cart of pickled plums, onigiri and to bring several bottles of disinfectant with them to the beach, for Sakusa to agree.

“I’m only going because I want to see you trip on the sand,” Sakusa told Atsumu calmly, to the setter’s indignance. 

“I’m not gonna fall!”

“We’ll see.”

\-----

The moment the four stepped out of Atsumu’s car, Hinata let out a loud whoop of happiness and jumped high into the air. 

“Wow! The beach looks so amazing!” Hinata said, his eyes sparkling with barely concealed excitement. He had a blue and white tank top one that clashed brilliantly with his orange hair. 

“I want to swim in the ocean; those waves are calling my name,” Bokuto announced. He was dressed in grey and gold board shorts, with a loose fitting MSBY tank top. “Hinata, let’s have a swimming and eating competition here.” 

Hinata high-fived him with a bright grin. “You’re on!”

“Hold it.” Atsumu waved his hand in front of them. “We got things to unload. Can you grab some stuff before darting off like a bunch of rabbits?” Behind them, Sakusa was already wordlessly unpacking the car’s trunk, before hoisting up a large grey pack and a shockingly bright green towel. 

“Omi-kun, is that really your towel? Geez, guess we won’t have to worry about losing you here,” Atsumu immediately pounced on the opportunity to tease the other. Sakusa spared him a single scowl, before pulling up his white face mask and turning away. 

“Wow! Omi-san really brought everything with him,” Hinata admired as he hopped from foot-to-foot, clearly ready to head onto the sand.

“Hey, hey, Hinata, look at what I have.” Hinata turned around at Bokuto’s words, and let out a strangled noise of awe and jealousy. Bokuto has seemingly materialized a pair of black and gold pilot shades out of nowhere, and was standing proudly with his arms crossed. “Gah! I forgot to bring my sunglasses too.”

“Nope, catch, sunshine.” 

Hinata turned around just in time to catch a pair of familiar shades that Atsumu tossed to him. He let out an appreciative sound before immediately posing with Bokuto for his phone camera. Atsumu snorted fondly at them and swung his own beach bag over his shoulder. 

“Alrighty, crows, owls, and whatever animal omi-kun represents,” Atsumu drawled out, a natural smirk appearing on his face, “Get ready for the greatest beach day of yer lives.” He took a few confident steps forward, and promptly tripped over a rock protruding from the sand.

Sakusa let out the loudest laugh the group had ever heard from him. He had his phone out, and was clearly recording Atsumu’s look of despair.

“Shut up!” Atsumu yelled, his face flush from embarrassment, ”Delete that video!”

Bokuto snickered and pointed conspiracingly at Sakusa’s phone. “You have to send that to me.” Atsumu let out an undignified squawk as he scrambled to his feet and attempted to tug the phone out of Sakusa’s hands. But the spiker was dodging away, tapping as he sent the video to the MSBY group chat. 

The rest of the team responded back in a less than a minute, clearly waiting to jab at Atsumu’s tattered pride. 

“Don’t worry, Atsumu-san, I think you look really cool falling on your face,” Hinata patted his back solemnly. “Now hurry up! We’re so close!” He ushered them onto the sand, practically bouncing in excitement.

It didn’t take long for them to choose an appropriate place to put down their things. The beach was relatively crowded, as the weather was sunny and warm. But Sakusa managed to pinpoint a perfect spot in a matter of minutes (“Laser eyes,” Bokuto whispered to Hinata, who chuckled in agreement). Atsumu was in the middle of laying down his red beach towel when a sudden thud startled him.

“Hey, Sakusa, what is that?” Atsumu asked, deathly serious. Even Bokuto and Hinata stopped what they were doing to look in amazement. 

Sakusa looked thoroughly nonchalant as he settled down in front of his newly erected beach tent. “My protection from the sand,” He explained, “Don’t even think about coming near with your nasty sand covered bodies.” 

“Wow! Omi-San is so prepared. I got something cool too!” Hinata rummaged through his bag before tossing a long blue bottle at Atsumu. “It’s the best sunscreen ever, I bought so much of it for Rio that now I have a whole box sitting at home.” 

“Bless yer soul, Hinata,” Atsumu sighed in relief as he slathered sunscreen over his arms and neck. “I need to show off my tan to ‘Sumu later. He’s been making fun of me fer ages.”

“Alright! Now that we have everything ready.” Bokuto whirled around, pointing at Hinata with glee. “It’s time for our epic swim battle!” 

“Race you to the ocean!” Hinata pulled off his shirt and was off in a flash, clearly accustomed to the sand. Bokuto was right behind him, cackling loudly. They positioned themselves on the edge of the surf, ready to dive into the waves.

“Hey! Don’t swim too far!” Atsumu yelled after them. “Shouldn’t we go stop them?” But Sakusa wasn’t listening, as pointedly gave Atsumu a long look before zipping up his tent. Atsumu blinked and sent a mental prayer of help, before heading down to the ocean.

Meanwhile, Bokuto and Hinata had already dived into the ocean water and were rapidly swimming against the crashing waves. Atsumu hesitated at the edge of the sand, grimacing when he saw how far his teammates were. 

“The hell? Do they have turbos on their feet or somethin’” Atsumu muttered. “How far are they gonna swim?” Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and Atsumu turned to see a perplexed lifeguard. 

“Excuse me,” The lifeguard hesitated briefly, “Are those your friends?”

“Sadly. What’s wrong?”

“Well, there happens to be a strong riptide at the moment. So if they don’t stop swimming soon, the tide might carry them much further away.”

Oh joy, another thing to make Atsumu suffer. Atsumu’s eye visibly twitched as he repeated slowly, “So basically, yer saying that a stupid ocean current might strand my stupid teammates at sea because they were swimming too fast.” The lifeguard nodded but pointed out where Bokuto and Hinata were still swimming furiously. 

“Ah, it’s ok, my colleague is stopping them.” There was another lifeguard racing towards the pair on top of an electric blue jet ski. But Bokuto and Hinata showed no sign of slowing down.

Atsumu closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. It wouldn’t be so bad if he had to find new teammates, maybe he could convince Aran to switch over...or maybe find a new recruit. Yeah, it wouldn’t be that bad…

But then he remembered subtly promising Meian not to let anyone get lost or injured, and he was pretty sure leaving his teammates stranded at sea fell into one of those categories. Shame, he would’ve liked to set to Aran again. Atsumu let out a resigned sigh and nodded. “Yup, thanks for yer help.”

_ “Kita…how would you have handled this.? _ ”Atsumu thought, feeling a strong wave of affection and nostalgia for his former captain.

Somewhere, in the middle of a rice field, a farmer sneezed. 

Hinata had absolutely no idea how long he and Bokuto had been swimming. He just saw that Bokuto was matching him stroke for stroke and that was enough for Hinata to speed up. But vaguely, he could hear someone yelling behind him, and a high pitched zoom. There was a whoosh and a wave before Hinata looked up to see a distraught lifeguard staring at him. 

“S-stop swimming please!” The lifeguard cried out. Not two seconds, a familiar figure zoomed past Hinata, swimming furiously as the lifeguard whipped his head around in shock. “Hey! You! Stop!”

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata called out. At the sound of his name, Bokuto perked up from the water, his face covered in wet strands of white and black hair. 

“Huh? What? Did I win?” Bokuto asked, confused as he looked back and forth between Hinata and the lifeguard. 

“Win what? Look how far you two are from shore!”The lifeguard gestured frantically at the beach and Hinata’s jaw dropped. They were so far from shore that Atsumu, who was most likely flipping them off, looked like an ant. “You got caught in a riptide.”

“Oh cool! Like that song?” Hinata immediately perked up. The lifeguard blinked at him and shook his head.

“There’s a song?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah! Heard it in Brazil. It’s not bad.” 

“Lemme hear it later.” 

“Sure, let’s steal Atsumu’s speakers to play it.”

“Ah, I like the way you think, Hinata.” 

“Um, sorry, but can you please head back to shore now? We aren’t allowing any swimmers at the moment,” The lifeguard interjected. He had an exasperated look on his face, as if he was thinking about how he was not paid nearly enough to deal with this type of situation. 

“Sure thing Mr. Lifeguard!” Bokuto mock saluted before turning to Hinata. “We’ll finish our swim duel later, my disciple.” Hinata nodded, already looking determined, and they began to paddle back to shore. The lifeguard, after rubbing his face tiredly, watched them swim for a few moments before setting off on his jet ski. 

“I’ve been out in the sun for too long,” He murmured to himself.

When they stepped on shore, Hinata nearly stumbled over his steps. “Wow, guess we did swim really far huh?” He said, peering back at the ocean. “Good thing that nice lifeguard stopped us.” 

“Hey, hey, Tsum-Tsum! What’s with that ugly look on your face?” Bokuto swung an arm over Atsumu’s shoulder, who scowled at him. 

“You guys nearly swam a mile out there. How are you not tired?” Atsumu asked in disbelief. He knew the two had energy levels that exceed any normal human. But it was rather ridiculous for Atsumu to see Bokuto still perky as ever. 

“Swimming is a great way to train your muscles, Tsum-Tsum-” Atsumu flinched when he heard Hinata use Bokuto’s nickname for him “But where’s Omi-san?” Atsumu gestured back to their area, where Sakusa was still residing comfortably in his tent. 

“Aw, what’s he doing in there?” Bokuto marched over and unzipped the tent, to a loud cry of protest. “Omi-omi! We’re at the beach! You have to go out and soak in some rays!”

“You’re dripping water everywhere,” Sakusa replied, scowling as he attempted to bat Bokuto away. “I’m perfectly content in my tent, thank you. It’s safe, and clean, and free of over energetic dogs.” 

“Dogs? Dogs? Where’s the dogs?” Bokuto whipped his head around, eyes wide as he looked for any sign of a cute pet. 

“You’re the dog,” Sakusa shot back. He backed further into his shaded shelter, curling in on himself. “Leave me alone.” 

“But how are you going to get a tan?” Hinata asked, gesturing to his own nicely tanned arms. 

“I’ll manage.”

However, Bokuto and Hinata were not convinced as they shared a look and grabbed both of Sakusa’s arms to drag him out of the tent. Sakusa struggled in their hold, yelling at Atsumu to stop them but the setter flashed him a satisfied smirk instead.

“That’s karma fer taking that video of me,” Atsumu said, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

“Isn’t this so much fun?!” Bokuto crowed, as he forcibly dragged Sakusa out of his tent and onto the towels scattered around their area. 

“Bok-ack!” Sakusa’s yell was cut off by Hinata stumbling over his leg and nearly falling on top of him. Atsumu cackled in glee as he graciously took a video of the incident on his phone. 

Sakusa pushed Hinata off of him before covering his face with his hands and groaning loudly. “Why am I here?” He muttered, kicking his leg out. Sakusa could feel sand on his legs and arms as he sat up.

“To have fun of course!” Bokuto pulled the spiker onto his feet but Sakusa refused to budge even a centimeter. 

“I was having plenty of fun before you came with your disgusting sandy selves,” Sakusa complained. He scooted backwards from Hinata and Bokuto, who were creeping on him with mischievous looks in their eyes. 

Atsumu chuckled, sending the video to his social media and group chats, until he felt something hit his back. He turned around to see an inflatable volleyball rolling at his feet. There was a young boy, a few meters away, waving at him to pass the ball. Atsumu grinned and briefly wondered if he should perform one of his specialized jump floater serves, just to show off. 

“Atsumu-san!”

Hinata was winking at him from the side, waving a hand high. The setter grinned and hoisted the volleyball in the air before setting it neatly over to Hinata. But the ball was much lighter than Atsumu anticipated, as it drifted slowly to the ground. Luckily, Hinata was prepared as he spiked the ball towards the boy. The child caught the ball, flashed a thumbs-up, and tottered back to where he came from.

“Hinata!” Bokuto popped up behind Atsumu. “We should play volleyball! You can teach us all about playing in the sand!”

If it was physically possible, Hinata’s expression grew excited as he bounced up and down. “Yes! It’s been  _ ages  _ since I played beach volleyball.” 

“There’s an empty court there.” Bokuto gestured behind their spot, where there was, in fact, an empty volleyball court. “But we have no-”

“I brought a ball.”

Bokuto halted as Atsumu held up a volleyball, as if he was imitating  _ The Lion King _ , and clapped appreciatively. “Ah, Tsummie is always so prepared! Well then, Hinata, let’s see how well you play on sand.” 

“I’ll teach you everything I know,” Hinata solemnly promised. 

\-----

Hinata, to no one’s surprise, knew practically everything about beach volleyball. While Atsumu and Bokuto floundered and tripped over the sand, Hinata easily executed his famed spikes and jumps. 

“You really need to have a solid footing on the sand, Bokuto-san,” Hinata called out, demonstrating as he spoke. Bokuto watched him for a few seconds, before frowning in concentration as he jumped high to spike an incoming set. But a sudden gust of wind blew the ball away from his hand, to Bokuto’s distraught and Hinata’s amusement. 

“Oh, is that what you meant when you say better than the wind getting it?” Bokuto asked, staring at the volleyball rolling on the sand. 

“Yup!” Hinata picked up the ball and grinned. “It’s tricky, but once you get the hang of it, it becomes really fun.” 

“I got this,” Atsumu assured them, “Just gotta get used to the ball and-” Hinata tossed the ball at him and Atsumu managed to set a shaky ball to Bokuto. The former ace positioned himself before leaping and spiking the ball fiercely on the sand.

Bokuto let out a whoop of joy and pointed at Hinata. “Alright Hinata, let’s play a practice match! Who can spike more balls?” 

Sakusa was watching his teammates toss around the volleyball with well concealed interest. As much as he wanted to learn how to play beach volleyball (it would do wonders for his shoulders, Komori had told him), the thought of running around in the hot sand was more than enough for Sakusa to stay put. 

He settled back on his makeshift towel bed. After Hinata had commented about tanning, Sakusa decided it would be good for his complexion to at least tan a bit. He twisted around to reach back for the cooler Atsumu brought with him, now precariously perched on a pile of towels and water bottles.. Sakusa muffed a snort when he remembered how motherly the setter acted on the way to the beach, pestering everyone about towels and sunscreen. 

Well, it paid off as Sakusa was able to sneak one of his favorite drinks inside the blue box: pink lemonade. It was a secret indulgence of his, because if anyone found out, there would be no shortage of jabs and teases. Not to mention after being regulated by his strict athlete diet, opportunities such as these had to be taken. Pink lemonade, in Sakusa’s eyes, was a perfect mix of sour tanginess and tooth aching sweet all in a refreshing beverage.

Sakusa, after glancing to make sure none of his friends were paying attention, retrieved the can and smiled softly. He popped open the can carefully, not wanting to spill anything and-

_ Sploosh _

A sudden cloud of sand landed directly on top of Sakusa, coating the front of his yellow beach shirt and black shorts. And, to Sakusa’s despair, covering his can of lemonade. His heart dropped in his stomach when he saw how filthy the top of the lid had become. His precious lemonade... He immediately glared at the people who walked by: a group of men who most likely were the same age as him.

“Oh, hey, there’s some dudes playing volleyball over there. Looks like they’re new.” One of them (“Disgusting,” Sakusa grumbled under his breath) pointed at where Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto were still practicing. Bokuto was laughing from where he fell on his butt after a failed spike. 

“Nice, let’s challenge them. We can beat them easily; they won’t know what hit them,” Another one snickered obnoxiously. His friends laughed, hitting his back, before trampling over to the court. 

Sakusa glared at their retreating backs, before looking down at his sand covered body. Screw the sand. He crumpled the lemonade can before standing up and brushing himself off. Those men would pay for wasting his damn lemonade. 

\-----

“Hey there!”

Hinata caught the ball as he turned towards the commotion. There was a group of four men, tall and muscular, waving at them.

“Saw you guys playing volleyball. Wanna play against us?” One of them, a built man with a blue Hawaiian shirt, asked with a smirk cocky enough to rival Atsumu’s own. 

“A match? Sounds great!” Bokuto perked up, grinning broadly as he nodded.

“I’m game,” Atsumu agreed. 

“Then let’s make it more interesting; whoever loses has to treat the other team to a round of drinks at the bar.” 

At the bet, Hinata struck with a fond memory and he smiled, remembering hot winds and blazing sun. “You’re on,” Hinata said, twirling the volleyball on a finger. He was about to speak before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m playing too,” Sakusa said, a serious look on his face. Hinata blinked at the way Sakusa’s stare seemed to bore holes in the opposite team, but nodded.

“What’s this? Omi-kun finally came out of hiding, huh?” Atsumu joked but Sakusa fixed him with an icy stare.

“Set me a good ball, Miya,” Sakusa ordered him before walking to his usual side of the volleyball court. 

There was a small pause among the Jackals, until Bokuto whispered to Atsumu, “Is it just me or is Omi-omi taking this a lot more seriously than expected?” 

Atsumu wanted to agree, but the look Sakusa gave the trio was more than enough for him to gesture Hinata to give him the ball to serve.

“Ok!” The other team called out, “First team to twenty-one points twice wins.”

“What are the rules?” Hinata asked.

“Just normal volleyball rules are fine.”

Atsumu took a deep breath, taking his customary steps, before looking at the court. There was a gap between the two players on the back row. If he could just-

He jumped, grinning as he tossed the ball up and promptly landed a satisfying hit on the ball. Atsumu watched as the ball darted to the opposite court before a hard gust of wind blew it right into the waiting arms of an opposite player. 

“Damn,” Atsumu cursed, hurrying to his spot as the opposite team spiked it over. But Bokuto managed to receive it, sending it towards Atsumu. He glanced around the court, and was about to set it to Hinata before Atsumu felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

Sakusa was staring at him, as if daring him to set it anywhere other than him. 

Atsumu winced (Sakusa knew how to really scare someone with his glare) and changed directions. “Omi-kun!” Atsumu called out, setting a near perfect ball to Sakusa who leapt and delivered a devastatingly hard spike. 

The opponent team was rendered momentarily speechless at the display of raw power as Sakusa pointed at one of them, the blue Hawaiian shirt man, threateningly.

“That was for my lemonade,” Sakusa stated expressionless, before turning away.

“Lemonade?” Atsumu mouthed to Bokuto, but the spiker was too busy to notice, flashing a thumbs-up to Sakusa. 

“That was so cool, omi-san!” Hinata said, bouncing up and down in awe. “When did you learn how to play beach volleyball? You seemed so natural.”

“Right now,” Sakusa answered coolly. His teammates stared at him, blatant expressions of confusion and shock written all over their faces. “What?”

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu suddenly broke down, wiping fake tears from his face, “I think this is the hardest I’ve ever seen you work since tryouts.” 

“I wanna learn how to spike on the sand like that too!” Bokuto whined. He pulled at Sakusa’s shirt like a petulant child. “Hey, hey, let me spike the next one please.” 

“Omi-san is so smart. I want to be just like you when I grow up, ok?” Hinata held his hands in front of his face as if he was praying reverently. Sakusa snorted at their performance, and lightly shoved Bokuto away.

“Hey! Are we still playing?” The opponents called out, annoyance and confusion laced in their voice.

“We’re having a moment!” Atsumu hollered back. He turned back to his team with a determined look in his eye. “Well, I guess I better show off a little too.” Atsumu picked up the ball, walking to the court line with a familiar confidence. He paused for a few seconds, taking note of the way the wind blew, and hit a clean service ace. 

“Alright! Now it’s a match!” Bokuto cheered, getting fired up as he rubbed his hands together. “One more, Tsum-Tsum. And let me spike something too!”

On the opposite side of the court, the team exchanged looks with each other, unnerved by what they saw. 

“I thought you said these were newbies,” One of them muttered to his friend. 

“I didn’t know! They looked like it,” He answered hotly. 

“Hey guys…” The man in the blue hawaiian shirt said hesitantly, “Why is the one with the black hair glaring at me?” True to his statement, Sakusa’s eyes were narrowed as he watched the opposite team. 

“Who knows man, let’s just win this and get our beers,” The last man told his friends. 

“I feel like they seem familiar though, like I’ve seen them on T.V.”

“What?” One of the men scoffed. “You just drank too much soda. It’s not like they’re professional volleyball players or anything, right?”

They chuckled amongst themselves. 

“Right, we can beat them.”

\-----

“Who the hell are you guys?” The man in the Hawaiian shirt choked out as he panted from exhaustion. The rest of his team were doubled over, breathing heavily with their hands on their knees.

“Oh, we’re professional volleyball players,” Hinata answered with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. They had won the game easily and quickly. Atsumu had managed to score an entire ten points off service aces alone, as he clearly grew accustomed to the sand. Bokuto’s energy was utterly infectious, as he pulled off daring spikes and jumps that made even the other team stare in astonishment. Hinata, true to his Brazillian nickname, flitted back and forth between his teammates, showing off moves that couldn’t be displayed on a normal volleyball court. In no time, there was a large crowd around their court, watching their game with interest.

But the most impressive show was Sakusa, who spiked every single ball with enough force to break wrists and bruise arms. After a particularly strong ball that spiraled dangerously close to an opponent’s face, the man looked at Sakusa with poorly concealed fright. And Sakusa, to his teammates’s shock and mild fear, smirked. 

(“Remind me not to piss off Omi-kun after this,” Atsumu had whispered to Bokuto, who rapidly agreed.)

“W-what?!” 

“You guys are professionals?”

The crowd around them murmured in amazement as Hinata explained, “We play for the MSBY Jackals. Maybe you’ve heard of them?” 

“Y-yeah, we have! No wonder you guys looked so familiar!”

“It’s nice to be recognized.” Atsumu said, with a smirk and a flip of his hair. He saw some people in the crowd recording the match and he’d be damned if he didn’t take the time for some publicity. 

“You guys were super fun to play with though! Let’s do it again!” Bokuto cheered, energetically jumping up and down. “I had so much fun, I completely forgot to eat!” 

“We can do that right now, Bokuto-san,” Hinata told him. “I’m starving too. Don’t worry about those drinks.” Hinata directed over to the other team. “We shouldn’t be drinking; we have a match coming up soon.” The men breathed a visible sigh of relief and smiled, thanking them for the match.

“Ah-wait-I was in the mood for a drink-” Atsumu refuted but Hinata seized a fistful of his shirt and dragged him from the court. 

“Omi-san! Let’s go eat something!” Hinata called back. Sakusa flashed one last look at the other group, who visibly stiffened, and raised a long eyebrow. 

“Watch where you’re walking next time,” He deadpanned, before turning and following his teammates. The men looked among each other, and a collective shiver went down their backs.

“Hey, hey, omi-omi, if my eyes don’t deceive me, it looks like you’re having fun at the beach!” Bokuto winked, nudging Sakusa with his shoulder. 

“Please get your eyes checked then, Bokuto,” Sakusa snapped back but without any real bite. While he still managed to maintain his neutral expression, there was a glint in his eyes that usually only showed during intense matches or pharmacy supply sales. 

“Aw, look, he’s so excited,” Atsumu cooed, trying to poke the side of Sakusa’s cheek. “We have to tell Meian about how amazing you played. He’ll be so impressed.” 

“Because we won, we should at least treat Omi-san to something,” Hinata piped up, “What do you want?” 

Sakusa didn’t even hesitate when he answered, “A can of lemonade. Cold.” 

“Lemonade like, the drink? The sugar drink?”

“You heard me.”

“Omi-kun is full of surprises today, huh?” 

“Hey, hey, if Sakusa is getting lemonade, then I want some too!”

“Bokkun, trust me when I tell you that you  _ do not  _ need more sugar in your system.”

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu being the mom friend, sakusa having a secret love for lemonade and bringing a tent to the beach are just some headcanons I had at like, idk 3 am? 
> 
> Kudos to C, for hyping me throughout this entire process. if i had more words (and time) i wouldve totally included a water gun fight but alas, the universe does not deem it proper (maybe in the future)
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oikuroos%20rel=) to cry over all things haikyuu!


End file.
